Harry Potter and the Well Kept Secret
by gothicangel
Summary: well this is a little story I wrote about Harry who suddenly finds out everyone at hogwarts has a secret relationship but him. some swearing and sexual terms/happenings but I'm suspecting it won't be to bad. this is my first fanfic and so far I think it's
1. Chapter 1:Harry suspects something

This is just a little fanfic I decided to write see where it got me ( this is the first chapter of what I'm hoping to be a more than one chapter story. No connections with J.K. Rowling umm I want to thank her for writing the books though hehe. Anyways this chapter is where Harry begins to realize there is something strange going on between most of the other students in school, and he for once is not a part of it.  
  
Harry sits up in the Gryffindor Common room in the beginning of his 6th year wondering where Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender, and Dean went off to. He saw the three boys leaving the dorms earlier in the day but it's almost lunch and he hasn't seen any of his friends since.  
  
Harry decides to do a little search around the castle for someone when suddenly the 6 of them come running into the common room. Their hair messy and their robes Crooked.  
  
Wondering what happened Harry raises an eyebrow at Ron, "RON! Where the hell have you all been! You left this morning and bloody hell it's almost lunchtime!"  
  
The 6 try to look innocent and say nothing, when suddenly parvati Patil speaks up, "Harry what is wrong with a quick stroll around the castle? Sad that for once you were left out?" she asks him wondering if it's true.  
  
Harry sneers it being true he is jealous but at once does not want to admit it, "I am not sad about anything just wondering if any of you had been eaten by the squid or something..anyways lets head down towards lunch."  
  
The six of them nod and the seven walk out of the GCR heading towards the Great Hall.  
  
Harry decides to stay back a bit to do a bit of research on what has really been going on, "Uh guys I left something in the common room I'll meet you in there." He turns and begins walking away  
  
Hermione looks at the rest of them, 'Thank god he's gone I never thought he'd leave." Putting her hand in Ron's  
  
Parvati nods, "I agree he must be involved in anything or the famous Harry Potter isn't happy." putting her arm around Seamus' waist  
  
Lavender stops, "What if he suspects something you guys? I mean he's proved all these years that he isn't exactly stupid. He could be watching us right now."  
  
They all look behind them seeing no one since Harry is hidden well behind a wall.  
  
Hermione looks at Lavendar with a sort of "well Dean is waiting for you to put a move on him" sort of look.  
  
Lavender gets the the hint and kisses Dean Harry seening the entire thing and hiding again trying to clean his glasses wonderng if what he just saw was true.  
  
After the 6 leave the corridor and walk into the Entrance Hall, Draco walks into the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle seemingly talking to them about something important.  
  
Haha whoo! Stopping right in the middle of the story! Yay! I'm so mean to leave you hanging like this. It's late I have to get to bed but reveiws would be nice. I'll have Chapter 2 up A.S.A.P. ( 


	2. Chapter 2: Draco's Dirty little Secret

In the last chapter Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about a very big secret not knowing Harry was listening. In this Chapter Harry learns a dirty little secret about Draco that he didn't want to know.  
  
Draco whispers to Crabbe and Goyle things that are Hard for Harry to hear but he manages to hear, "I can't believe you guys that threesome last night was great! We should go again I'm just glad I finally told Pansy a guy like me could simply not be seen with someone like her, me being so perfect and all."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle Grunt in agreement with Draco as Crabbe reaches his hand out and touches Draco's butt.  
  
Harry clasps his hands over his mouth trying not to let out a big UGH! Of disgust. Wishing he did not see or hear what he just heard and saw. Wondering also what he was going tell his friends about this.if they even were his friends. Then suddenly Harry hears Draco talking again.  
  
"That Harry Potter knowing him he doesn't know a thing about what his friends were doing earlier in Filch's office. It's only obvious especially since Filch was chasing them down the corridor when they were caught and Seamus refused to give him a blowjob, I mean I would have in a heartbeat."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snicker at his comment and nod about blowing Filch.  
  
Harry about to throw up before he eats clasps his hands tighter over his mouth getting an odd taste in it.  
  
Draco smirks as they leave that corridor still talking about what an honour it'd be to blow Filch or even Snape.  
  
Harry comes out from hiding behind the wall thoroughly disgusted now thinking about how he just found out.Draco's gay.  
  
A very short chapter and I'm really sorry, but there will be MUCH more soon I promise. Reviews on this chapter umm comments anything really. I would have made it longer, but there wasn't much more to say about this part of the story, so keep a lookout for chapter 3 =D 


	3. Chapter 3: Harry's big thinker

Ok in the last Chapter Harry realized Draco was gay wishing he hadn't heard what he did. Well now in this Chapter Harry get to go into the great hall and figures out somemore strange things read on to find out..  
  
Harry comes out from his hiding spot still somewhat shocked at what he heard. He begins to head towards the Great Hall still thinking about what to tell his friends.  
  
He walks in to realize the six are gone. Frowing at the fact that they left him once again huffs, crosses his arms and takes a seat only to hear a couple more gryffindors talking. Amazingly being Colin Creevey and Ginny. Ginny snickers and says,"Harry is left out of his friend's affairs once again. Little does he know that they've been sneaking aorund behind his back since 4th year." Then suddenly Colin speaks up, "Little does he know neither of us ever liked him. He thinks I was his biggest fan, but to tell you the truth, Ginny, I'm your biggest fan." He says with a cheeky grins and a hand on her knee.  
  
Harry tries to not let this bother him but somehow it does. He gets up and leave the great hall walking towards the lake to do some thinking.  
  
He wonders why everyone has lied to him all these years about not liking one another. He thinks about what Colin said, wondering why he never saw it before.  
  
Suddenly Ron and Hermione drop from a tree giggling madly.  
  
Harry not wanting to believe any of this gets up and heads towards the forest..  
  
This is a short chapter I'm sorry but if I kept going it just wouldn't make much sense right here. Trust me though, the next chapter is going to be REALLY good so just keep looking for them and send in reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Teachers have secrets too

Well in the last chapter I ended right as harry was about to walk in the forest. Here is where the story gets really good. I had to cut it off it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't! anyways in this chapter Harry's going to hear some odd things and see stranger things figuring the forest plays games with your mind.  
  
Harry walks slowing into the forest, staying on the outer edge not visible to any one outside the forest.  
  
He slowly walks in a bit deeper hearing a strange moaning sound. Wondering what is going on he walks towards it.  
  
He wonders if he is just hearing things and can't stop thinking about Draco and Flich shuddering at the thought.  
  
Suddenly a picture of Draco blowing Filch is in front of him, yet the second he blinks it's gone. Harry being thoroughly disgusted stops and rubs his eyes not wanting to see that again.  
  
Harry begins walking once again, the moaning getting louder as he takes each step.  
  
He kneels behind a bush and moves it so he can see what is going on.  
  
Once again he clasps his hands over his mouth as he watches Professors Trelawney, Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Snape in an orgy!  
  
Harry holds back another large "UGH!" of disgust as he see Trelawney blowing Flitwick.  
  
Harry runs from the scene crashing into a tree hearning more moans. Not wanting to know what it is he hides.  
  
After about 15 minutes of hiding Harry looks over to see none other than Draco Crabbe and Goyle emerge from the spot.  
  
Harry stays well hidden until the three leave. The second they are out of sight Harry run out of the forest and straight up towards the GCR.  
  
Harry sits on the couch by the GCR fire trying to get the pictures out of his head. He looks down to see that when he was watching he.dear lord! He got a boner!  
  
  
  
LOL! What a way to end this chapter eh? Gross but funny as Hell. Next chapter up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5: Harry gets to watch

In the previous chapter Harry caught the teachers doing the "dirty deed" and he found out Draco wasn't lying about his awsome threesome. In this chapter Harry is left out a bit more but just read to find out.  
  
  
  
Harry looks at the boner and then looks around the GCR.  
  
"Well no one's here so I guess I might as well.." He pulls down his pants and immediately starts jerking off. He smiles now knowing what he's missing not having a part in Ron's, hermione's, Lavender's, Dean's, Seamus', and Parvati's sex life.  
  
When he's done he pulls up his pants now thoroughly happy.  
  
When his pants are up his 6 friends run into the GCR, but Harry hides before he's caught.  
  
Ron lays Hermione on the couch and starts to "feel her up" Seamus doing the same to Parvati on another couch. Dean and Lavender take a chair and begin making out wildly.  
  
Harry bites his lip watching them feeling another boner.  
  
Hermione lets out a loud moan taking Ron up to the girl's dorms.  
  
Harry scowls wishing she didn't but there are still the other couples.  
  
Seamus takes off his robes and Parvati doesn the same taking of fher shirt as well.  
  
Seamus not able to wait till she gets the rest off immediately begins humping her madly looking like a horny dog on rampage.  
  
Lavender and Dean practically getting it on on the floor run into the boy's dorms.  
  
Harry stifles a laugh at how funny Seamus looks humping Parvati.  
  
The two stop breathing heavy. They kiss and go to their dorms.  
  
Ron runs to the boys dorms and Lavender to the girls.  
  
When the common room was empty of all but Harry something happens. Harry sees the one of his dreams walk through the portait hole. The one he has dream of and fantasizes about. None other than.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA I'm so horribly evil! This is yet again a CLIFF-HANGER!!! Haha! Next chapter out soon I'll tell you who Harry "fantasizes" about 


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's confession

Ok here's what you've been waiting for. In the last Chapter Harry saw the one he truly loved and then I left you hanging with who it might be MWAHAHAHA well read on to figure it out.  
  
  
  
There he was, standing the GCR right before Harry's eyes. Neville Longbottom.  
  
Harry sighs wishing he could be with that well rounded boy.  
  
Neville moves a piece of his hair away from his face which harry finds quite attractive. He loves every move Neville makes. He finds his boner is now quite large wanting pleasure from Neville.  
  
Neville looks around for someone to talk to but walks up to the boys' dorms swaying his hips gracefully as he walks.  
  
10 minutes later Harry comes out from his hiding spot white spots on his robes. He doesn't notice so he walks into the boy's dorms and lays on his bed. Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron all giving his strange looks noticing the white stuf on his robes.  
  
Ron snickers and whispers to Seamus, "Looks like Harry got bored all alone." Seamus snickers and nods. Seamus, Ron, and Dean leave the boys' dorms to meet their girls for a bit of midnight snogging.  
  
Harry looks at Neville and walks over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey there..sexy.."  
  
Neville jumps back, "Blimey! Harry are you h-hitting on me?"  
  
Harry smiles slightly, "How could I not? You are my dream man Nevvy baby." Lightly touches Neville's cheek with his hand.  
  
Neville jumps back somemore, "Harry! I've told you already! I've got a boyfriend! You've got to stop hitting on me like this!"  
  
Harry frowns, "But Nevvy! We are meant for eachother! I love you!"  
  
Neville sneers, "But Harry! I'm true to Justin! Someday I hope to be Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley! I love him Harry! Even if he is a Hufflepuff! He's gorgeous! Now harry stop hitting on me!  
  
LOL! This is a great chapter it's really quite funny. So Harry confessed his love to Neville, but what will he do for this handsome young boy? Lol Neville confessed about his boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff. Haha whoo this is getting good. Next chapter Harry tries to win Neville over and there will be more of Ron and company so you'll just have to wait till I get time to write it hehe have fun waiting. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Odd Couple

In the last chapter Harry was upset that Neville has a boyfriend already hehe in this chapter another horribly odd couple comes in and it'll be more slash and more of Harry's friends less of him.  
  
  
  
Harry being upset decides to go out for a walk needing the fresh air. He grabs his invisibilty cloak and storms for the GCR putting it on.  
  
He starts walking towards the Hufflepuff portrait hall.  
  
Suddenly Susan Bones a hufflepuff student emerges from the portrait.  
  
Harry being curious follows her to an empty corridor.  
  
There she meets none other than.PANSY PARKINSON!  
  
Harry hides even though he's invisible it's a habit.  
  
Susan gives Pansy a short passionate kiss on the lips, "Hello my love." she says looking around feeling the presence of someone.  
  
Harry sneers finding it disgusting but amusing.  
  
Pansy puts her arms around Susan touching her ass lightly, "Hello my dear.." leading straight into a long snogging session right in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Harry watches intently knowing Pansy is a Slytherin and the Slytherins would hate her if they knew she was with a hufflepuff.a hufflepuff GIRL.  
  
Meanwhile in the GCR Ron and Hermione are having their own little snogging session on the couch by the fire Ron's hands going in places that almost everyone is sure they shouldn't be.  
  
Seamus and Parvati took the floor, Seamus wildly humping Parvati once again with their clothes on.  
  
Dean and Lavender are literally getting it on in a dark corner. Loud moans from Lavender coming every few seconds.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room turned into the ultimate room for sex.  
  
Seeing Ginny and Colin Creevey snogging right next ot the fire. Seems like everyone is having fun.  
  
Back in the corridor Pansy and Susan are still going at it. Harry smiling liking what he's seeing starts jerking off under his invisibility cloak.  
  
He lets out a loud moan not noticing.  
  
Pansy and Susan stop and go to Harry's corner wondering who made the noise..  
  
Whoo! Cliff-hanger! Lol more coming soon next chapter..will Harry get busted by the girls? Will Hermione be able to keep her virginity much longer? Or even Parvati and Ginny? Find out in the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8: Harry makes a move

Ok in the last Chapter we found out Pansy is going against her house and what was going on between the other couples at hogwarts. This Chapter We find out if Harry gets caught and Harry sets out for what he really wants.  
  
Pansy and Susan look at the corner then to eachother. Being so incredibly horny they jump on top of eachother and begins snogging once again.  
  
Harry of course makes a run for it heading towards the Hufflepuff portrait corridor.  
  
He sees none other than Neville Longbottom and Justin snogging Neville being pushed against a wall.  
  
Harry takes a torch from the wall and walks over to them.  
  
He brings the torch to Justin's hair and backs away as his hair goes up in flames.  
  
Justin screams like a girl, "NEVVY! MY HAIR MY PRECIOUS HAIR! IT'S ON FIRE!"  
  
Neville conjures water onto Justin's head putting the water out, "There you go my love."  
  
Justin smiles putting a hand on Neville's inner-thigh, "You saved my." before he finishes he begins snogging Neville once more.  
  
Harry being furious his plan made them love eachother more takes off the invisibilty cloak and runs over to them pushing Justin off and getting on Neville immediately beginning to snog him.  
  
Justin heartbroken and furious at the same time decides to just Join in getting on top of Harry and humping him.  
  
Soon it turns into the world's funniest looking threesome a leg sticking out there and an arm here and ew is that a..nevermind.  
  
When suddenly Justin's fellow hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan walks in and gasps, "Dear lord what are you doing!?!?!"  
  
The three stop looking up at Ernie. Harry laughs, "Want to join in? an orgy would be fun!" The other two boys nod as Ernie lets out a big "UGH!" of disgust, "NEVER! You..you..BUTT LOVING PANSIES!" He storms into the HCR not able to believe what he saw.  
  
Neville looks at Justin, "I do love your butt Justin."  
  
Justin smiles, "Your's is nice too Nevvy."  
  
Harry frowns, "HEY! What about mine?"  
  
Neville and Justin laugh as Neville says, "oh you're here? So you much be the one in here with the two incher eh?'  
  
Harry blushes looking down at himself, "Oh fuck both of you I'm out of here!."  
  
Justin and Neville don't complain and immeditaly bring out more Vaseline apparently some sort of Muggle goo that makes it easier.  
  
Harry storms up to the GCR only to see all of his friends practicaly having sex in the common room. Not caring he storms up to his Dorm and plops on his bed. Landing on somone..  
  
Harry gets up and looks at his bed realizing that someone was in it. Oh my goodness! It's..  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHA well this was definitley a longer but funny chapter if I don't say so myself. Lol whoo in the next Chapter I'll tell you who's in Harry's bed and stuff like that. 


End file.
